


Lucidity

by Sessaware



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birth by Sleep - Freeform, Bittersweet, Disney Town, Gen, One Shot, One Sleepy Boy, me being 15 years late to the KH party, save these kids, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: Ven goes to Disney Town with Aqua and Terra.





	Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my contribution to a fandom I am very, very late to get into. I came for a good time and instead I'm crying.

Sometimes, he remembers out of nowhere. 

 

It's happened a couple of times in however long it's been but it never really gets any easier.

 

Today, the sun is bright and the sky is nearly cloudless. There's a wonderful breeze that hits him every so often and the way it blows Aqua's hair into her eyes makes him laugh. She sends him a nonplussed look, but she can't hold it for longer than a second before she breaks into giggles herself. 

 

He and Aqua watch and cheer as Terra finishes his final lap on the raceway, beating out the others by a mile. Ven grins all the more when Terra waves at them, expression hidden behind his helmet. He gives the prize to Ven, a good natured bump to his shoulder to go with it.

 

It's a perfect day for the three of them to visit Disney Town, Ven thinks. 

 

Aqua pulls them over to the fruitball court, confidently pushing them to the opposite side. If there's a game, Aqua aims to win. There's a ledger back home with all their command board scores over the years that proves Aqua incapable of holding back. Master Eraqus only played the game with them once before he swore it off for good.

 

Needless to say, Aqua proudly destroys them. Terra still has watermelon stuck to him by the time Huey, Dewey, and Louie shout at them to come stop by their ice cream stand. Ven can't help but laugh at the obvious relief Terra expresses.

 

Ven wolfs down three bowls, Terra and Aqua shaking their heads with a smile, telling him to slow down. No way, he thinks, it's good ice cream and he hasn't gotten brain freeze yet. Which is weird, now that he thinks of it.

 

It's the little things that snap him back like that.

 

It's not weird because it's a dream. Ven is asleep.

 

The bowl he drops disappears before it can hit the ground. He puts his head in his hands and turns away from Terra and Aqua. But they're not Terra and Aqua. This is a dream and they're not real. They never went to Disney Town together. They never got the chance.

The Unversed. Master Xehanort. Vanitas. The χ-blade. A familiar child by the sea side.

Sora's heart isn't a bad place to be. It's warm and kind. The dreams he sees while he sleeps are always sweet because of him. They're torture though, some of them. The ones that are so real he can hardly bear it when he remembers they aren't. 

 

The figments of his friends, his family, call after him, asking if he's alright. Not even the tears he wipes away desperately are real and all this sleeping, this dreaming, he can't take it much longer. A lucid dream is supposed to be one that you can control, but the only thing Ven wants is to wake up and find the real Terra and Aqua and go to the real Disney Town and get a terrible headache from eating so much ice cream. He wants the real Aqua to one sidedly defeat him in a game. He wants the real Terra to bump his shoulder playfully. He wants to see them so badly it hurts.

 

He looks up to find the afternoon sun has been replaced by a billion stars he's seen before. A billion worlds he looked up to with Terra and Aqua and laughed under, what only seemed to be a moment ago or maybe a millennia. He reaches a shaking hand into his pocket and pulls his wayfinder out, still as shimmering and green as the night Aqua gave it to him. He holds it to his chest, closes his eyes and breathes slowly.

 

Somewhere in an endless sky of worlds, Terra and Aqua exist, connected to him and each other. The wayfinder he holds right now is nothing but a memory but what it represents is real. They'll find their way back to one another one day, for sure. 

 

Ven is sure he'll forget again in this long, long dream. He'll forget and remember and feel the same pain he has felt for as long as he's been sleeping. It's all part of a process that does not mean the end. If it's hope he needs, he has it in spades.

 

With their hearts as their guiding key, Ventus will stay in this dream until his family can wake him. He'll wait as long as it takes because he believes in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Yak for dragging me to hell. You'll notice Mickey wasn't in this and that's something just for me.


End file.
